In a dining facility such as a cafeteria, prepared cooked food is taken up and placed on a tray by a user himself or herself or by a staff working in the cafeteria and then a checkout processing is carried out after all desired cooked food are taken up. Generally, a cashier registers the cooked food placed on the tray one by one to a cash register to carryout the checkout processing. However, there is a problem in the cafeteria that the checkout processing takes relatively much time to recognize cooked food, and thus various proposals are made to solve the problem. One of the conventionally proposed recognition apparatuses recognizes the container such as a dish on which the commodity (cooked food) is placed. Thus, the container is limited to one that can be recognized by the recognition apparatus. Therefore, the degree of freedom of selecting the container is also limited, and such commodity recognition is hardly to use.